


Supermarket Sweep

by Healy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Sweep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



Zenigata paced around the supermarket. There was something he was forgetting, but he couldn’t remember what. He checked the aisles: crackers, pickles, gnocchi, Lupin, ramen… Wait, what was that last one again?

“Oh yeah, I forgot to get instant noodles!” Zenigata took a couple packages of Top Ramen before stopping himself. “Wait a minute! Lupin! What are you doing here?!”

“Loitering.” He shrugged. “You?”

“Uh, shopping, but… Hey! I should be arresting you! Gimme a good reason why I shouldn’t cuff you right now!”

“Because you’ll freak out all the shoppers?”

Everyone was staring at them.

“Oh,” said Zenigata. “Crap.”


End file.
